


Tales of Rose and Juleka: The Bubbler

by PhinFerbFan5



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Rose and Juleka [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Juleka Couffaine, Episode: s01 Le Bulleur | The Bubbler, F/F, F/M, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Rose Lavillant, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhinFerbFan5/pseuds/PhinFerbFan5
Summary: When Nino gets akumatised to throw Adrien a party, Rose is afraid she'll rush in and ruin everything. So she decides to take things slow and run some reconnaissance. Meanwhile, Juleka gets lost.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: Miraculous: Tales of Rose and Juleka [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700569
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. An Invitation You Can't Refuse

“Hmhmhmhm hmhmhmhm. Hmhmhmhm hmhm hmmhmmhmm.” Marinette hummed as she knit.

“You going to finish that by the end of lunch?” Alya checked as she nibbled on a cookie.

“Alya! I was in the zone.” Marinette complained.

“Is that a no?” Alya guessed.

“It’s a yes. I have to!” Marinette turned back to her project with determination.

“You’re crazy girl. You’ve only known this guy for a week and you’re already so in love with him that you’re making him a personal birthday present.” Alya rolled her eyes.

“You’re my best friend and I’ve only known you for a week.” Marinette pointed out.

“You haven’t given me a present yet.” Alya argued as she laid back on her deck chair.

“You know I made those cookies you’re eating.” Marinette informed her.

“Doesn’t count, you live in a bakery.” Alya disregarded. “Ugh.” Alya groaned as she dropped her phone on her stomach, “I don’t have anything to say on my blog.”

“Yeah, I’m the crazy one when you’re obsessed with a superhero who’s only appeared once, a week ago.” Marinette countered.

“Look, boys are boys, but superheroes, they’re like, superheroes!” Alya reasoned staring off into the sky from the roof of Marinette’s room. “Ugh. Don’t you just wish someone would turn evil and try and destroy everything you hold dear.”

“…uh, no.” Marinette answered.

“I’m so board.” Alya groaned, “Didn’t Nino say he was going to throw a birthday party for blond boy?”

“Yeah. But I doubt that’ll happen with Adrien’s father being so strict.” Marinette sighed disappointedly.

“Oh look. A butterfly.” Alya commented, “What if it’s going to turn someone into stone? If only Ladybug were here to stop it.”

“Hya!” with the sound of uncoiling wire, a white light arced through the sky and swiftly collected the butterfly. The girls followed the yoyo back up to the spotted hero standing on the chimneys above them. “Got ya.” Ladybug tapped her yoyo and the butterfly fluttered out of it. “Sorry about that. You can go now.” She smiled at it, “Oh!” she realised she had an audience, “ … Hi! What a lovely balcony. Have a great day.” With that she threw her yoyo and flew off across the roof tops.

“… best day every.” Alya proclaimed.

“Oh sure. When I say it’s going to be the best day ever…” Marinette complained.

“You only meant for you and Adrien, cause you’re going to give him a gift.” Alya told her.

“Well you only meant for you.” Marinette called her out.

“Spots off.” Called Rose, her costume vanishing as she landed down a small ally.

“You’re certainly practicing a lot.” Tikki expositioned.

“Well I have to be prepared Tikki.” Rose told her, “I made too many mistakes with Stoneheart.”

“I wouldn’t say that. You defeated him, twice.” Tikki cheerfully reminded her.

“I only had to fight him twice because I didn’t listen to you the first time. And the second time I only won because Cat Noir was there.” Rose argued.

“That’s why she’s your partner. So that she can have your back.” Tikki explained.

“But if I’d just stopped and thought instead of rushing in then no one would have needed to fix my mistakes in the first place.” Rose said with determination.

“You shouldn’t worry so much Rose. Everyone makes mistakes.” Tikki told her.

Juleka walked onto the deck of the Liberty and was met by an erratic tune. Luka was probably just experimenting, but knowing that he also had occasional struggles helped dampen the disappointment she felt from Rose declining lunch.

“Hey.” Greeted Luka from his chair.

“Hey.” Greeted Juleka.

“No Rose.” Luka observed.

“No Rose. Busy.” Juleka replied.

Luka strung a few cords with more purpose and Juleka felt her heart raise a bit. Her brother had a real gift with music, almost like he could play what you felt. With a smile she headed below deck to her room.

“Does he ever stop playing?” Plagg asked.

“Do you want him to?” Juleka asked him back.

“I wouldn’t mind having more privacy.” Plagg complained, “Can’t you have separate rooms? I spend most of my time hiding. Or better, I could get my own room. Full of cheese!”

“Should have picked a superhero with a mansion then.” Juleka told him as she flopped onto her bed. She glanced over at Plagg as she listened to Luka. “Or we could just tell him about you.”

“Nope. Got strict orders on that.” Plagg told her.

“I know. But if he knew, it’d be interesting what he’d play for you. Maybe you would like it.” Juleka mused.

“Hey hey hey!” someone shouted from outside. “Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it.” Juleka got up and went to the porthole and found the sky full of bubbles. The biggest of them, or maybe closest, had the image of a brightly coloured akuma. “No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler’s gift to you.”

“The Bubbler.” She repeated, “Ok. Let’s do this Plagg.”

“Ugh. But we haven’t even had lunch yet.” Plagg groaned.

Juleka hurried up to the deck to find Luka looking out at the swarm of bubbles. “What’s happening?” she asked.

“All the adults are in bubbles.” Luka stated simply.

Juleka quickly took a second look at the bubbles. “Where’s Maman?”

“In a bubble.” Luka stated.

“…She’s not going to like that.” Juleka observed.

“No.” Luka agreed.

“I guess this is another one of those akuma?” Juleka cautiously commented.

“Looks like.” Luka answered, still looking up at the sky.

“… Must be a good view up there.” Juleka tried to be positive.

“Mm.” Luka agreed.

Juleka looked across the city, it truly was every adult in Paris. “…Ladybug and Cat Noir aren’t gonna have to rescue all of them separately. Ladybug’s Ladybug fixing thing is going to make them all come back right?” she worried.

“Don’t know. I suppose.” Luka considered.

The images of the Bubbler appeared again, “Hey! All the peeps from Francoise Dupont, you better make your way over to my main man Adrien’s, for the best birthday party ever! Come have fun. Or you won’t be having fun anywhere!”

 _‘Guess I better do what he says.’_ Juleka smirked to herself and turned to leave.

But a hand landed on her shoulder. “Wait. You shouldn’t go.” Luka told her.

“I need to go Luka… He said he’ll probably throw me into space.” Juleka reasoned.

“It could be a hollow threat.” Luka suggested.

“If I stay, he might get you too.” Juleka told him.

“Like you said. I’ll get a nice view.” Luka shrugged.

Juleka frowned, “… Rose might need some comforting.” Luka raised an eyebrow, “You know how she can get.”

Luka thought for a bit, “If you really want to go.” He took his hand off her shoulder, “Stay safe.”

Juleka nodded and ran off.

Luka watched her go until she disappeared around a corner. He’d have followed if the party didn’t sound like it was for invited only. _‘She’ll be fine’_ he convinced himself, _‘Bubbles don’t sound too dangerous.’_ Luka glanced around the empty ship. _‘Guess I’m off sister sitting duty… Wonder what I can get up to without adult supervision.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this party started! I am having fun writing for Marinette and Alya. Someone should make a show where they get to be more major characters.


	2. Fashionably Late

“Rose.” Tikki called from Rose’s bag, “This would be quicker as Ladybug.”

“Yes, but if he saw me coming then he might attack me.” Rose told her as she quickly walked, “I was thinking Tikki, I know Nino. Maybe I can get through to him.”

“I.. don’t think that will work.” Tikki disagreed, “Hawkmoth’s control is very strong.”

“The power of love always succeeds.” Rose declared.

Cat Noir couldn’t help but glance up at the ever more distant bubbles above her. _‘You might mistake them for clouds now’_. She landed in the middle of an intersection with lots of empty cars sitting on the roads around her. There were also a number of children cautiously looking out from some store fronts. _‘I help them by getting to Adrien’s.’_ She told herself. She planted her staff and was about to launch herself towards school, when she realised she wasn’t heading to school. _‘Right, Adrien’s. Let’s go to…’_ Cat Noir glanced down each of the streets around her, _‘Wait… where does Adrien live?’_

Rose leaned around the open gate to Adrien’s mansion and surveyed the courtyard. “Ok. Most people from our class are here already. Looks like no one’s hurt. No Juleka. A surprisingly well stocked buffet table. I might have to investigate that further.”

“Rose, when are you going to transform into Ladybug?” Tikki asked her.

“…Later.” Rose innocently told her, “I was going to try appealing to Nino first.”

“Not as Ladybug?” Tikki questioned her.

“Yeah. Being a superhero might be a bit antagonistic.” Rose explained.

“But you’d be much safer.” Tikki reminded her.

“I also know now that it takes more than being a superhero to defeat an akuma.” Rose told her, “I need to scout out what’s happening so there’s no mistakes this time.” Rose took a quick breath and started walking into the courtyard.

“Please be careful Rose” Tikki said before ducking back into Rose’s bag.

Cat Noir looked out from the roof of her school. She’d ended up going there anyway as that would be the obvious place to look for people who both knew where Adrien’s house was and would also be the largest concentration of people invited and heading to the party. Obviously, that was too obvious because she could only assume Bubbler had gotten there first and rounded up everyone, because the whole school was now empty. It was eerie. She couldn’t shake the thought that there’s no way one akuma could herd a school full of rebellious students that quickly. The only way it could be completely empty was if not everyone here had been sent to the party. She kept catching herself glancing at the smaller cloud of bubbles that seemed a little lower and closer than the rest. Cat Noir shook herself and stood up. _‘I’m not going to find them by sitting around. But what am I supposed to do know?’_ Suddenly an image of Rose appeared in her head and she really hoped whatever Rose had been busy with during lunch hadn’t kept her at the school. _‘…What would Rose be thinking right now.’_ She asked herself. She glanced back at the bubbles, _‘She’d think, ‘Wow. Those bubble’s sure are pretty.’’_ Cat Noir looked out at them all floating in the wind, at the many colours that every so often flashed a rainbow across the entire sky. _‘I guess she’s right.’_ With a smile, Cat Noir got up and jumped off the roof. _‘If I keep moving, I’ll run into someone eventually.’_

The Bubbler landed in the courtyard followed by a number of bubbles. The Bubbler popped one of the bubbles and Kim fell out of it and onto the ground. “This is where you were headed right?” Bubbler asked him aggressively.

“Uh… Yeah. This looks like the place.” Kim told him trying to put on a friendly smile.

“Good. Because we know I can catch you no matter how fast you run.” Bubble told him before jumping onto his stage and directing some bubbles with giant speakers to where he wanted them.

“Nino?” Rose approached him.

Bubbler glanced down at her. “Nice. You made it. We nearly got enough to start. Maybe I won’t have to go out and hunt down anymore of you guys.”

“Uh… I don’t think this is… a nice thing to do.” Rose told him.

“What? What’s not nice about a birthday party? It’s like the nicest thing out there.” Bubbler asked her with genuine confusion.

“Oh. Yeah. That’s true.” Rose gave him the point, “…But you did threaten us.”

“Well I can’t have any screw ups can I? I don’t want Adrien’s party to be ruined because you guys didn’t care enough!” Bubbler dropped the speakers into place with a bang. When he turned back to Rose he had a smile back on his face. “But you’re a cool little dudette. You get it right? Ain’t no threat if you’re here to party!” he called across the courtyard.

The rest of the students looked at him with confusion and fear.

“Right?” Bubbler menacingly checked.

Everyone nodded their head and some let out small cheers.

“Oh. Yeah. Uh huh.” Rose agreed.

_‘This is frustrating.’_ Cat Noir had racked her brain trying to remember Adrien’s address from a magazine she’d read. She thought she’d remembered a street, which she eventually found after a lot of pole vaulting. Then she’d walked down the street only for it to end without a party in sight. She scowled at the tall building surrounded by tall walls that ended the street. _‘Ok. Remain calm. What would Rose think. She’d think… that butterfly window is unique. Ok, let’s… ask someone for help.’_

“Hi Alya.” Rose approached the snack table.

“Pipe down Rose. I don’t want to draw any more attention.” Alya motioned to her as she arranged the plates of food.

“Can I have a cookie?” Rose checked.

“Yeah. Bubbler said it was a party. Just don’t have them all before Adrien comes.” Alya warned.

“These are from Marinette’s.” Rose light up as she took a bite. “Some of those are mine.” She told her bag as she stored a handful of the cookies.

“Yeah. He collected them while he picked up me.” Alya explained.

“Where’s Marinette?” Rose checked around.

“Working on a birthday present.” Alya told her as she started heading to the other end of the table, “Apparently, he’s cool with that reason.”

Tikki ducked out of Rose’s bag. “Rose. You’ve tried appealing to Nino now.” Tikki reminded her.

Rose glanced uneasily at the akuma, “How about one more try. Sometimes it takes a bit to find a path to someone’s heart.”

Cat Noir slid her head just beyond the edge of the roof and narrowed her eyes on a kid eating a sandwich in the park. _‘Ok. Just a kid. Nothing to be afraid of.’_ She moved her leg and knocked a loose roof tile into the street. Cat Noir dived back behind cover as the kid looked up at her location. _‘Ok. End of the world here. Just talk to him.’_ Cat Noir shut her eyes for a moment and jumped off the roof. The kid looked open mouthed at her. Cat Noir stared back, “… Hi.”

“…Wow.” The kid gasped.

“Do…” Cat Noir whispered before she cleared her throat, “Do you know where the Agreste’s live?”

“… No.” the kid answered.

Cat Noir nodded her acknowledgement. Then she quickly raised her hand in farewell and slowly turned and jumped away. _‘Ugh! How many times am I going to have to do this?’_

“Come on! You guys ready yet?” Bubbler hounded the students, “It’s nearly the end of lunch!”

“Nino.” Rose grabbed his attention.

“It’s Bubbler.” Bubbler corrected her.

“Right. Bubbler. I don’t think Adrien’s going to approve of you kidnapping his friends.” Rose told him before she chickened out.

Everyone held their breath.

“That’s why he doesn’t need to know. Right guys?” Bubbler looked around at everyone.

Everyone nodded and spoke their agreement.

“And here he is!” Bubbler announced in a happier tone as the door to the mansion opened to reveal the birthday boy.

“Bon anniversary!” They all shouted.

Cat Noir landed on another roof and spied a kid slowly wondering down the street. She was on the young side but Cat Noir would take anyone at this point. It felt like the only people who knew where this place was were already there. Before she had time to stall, she jumped down beside the girl. “…uh. Hi”

The kid looked up at her and just started crying.

Cat Noir’s eyes widened in surprised, “No… shhh.” Her hands paddled in the air trying to calm her. _‘I can’t deal with this!’_

“Do you want a lollipop?”

They both turned to find another girl, not much older, holding out a lollipop. The crying girl took it a quieted in order to suck it.

“Thanks…” Cat Noir quietly thanked.

“I’m Manon.” She told her, “You’re going to find my mum, right?”

“… yeah.” Cat Noir gave a strained answer, _‘Geez. I better be able to do this now.’_ “Just… stay here with your… lollipops.” Cat Noir looked at the lollipops coming out of all her pockets. “Where’d you get those?”

“I took them from the sweet store down there.” Manon told her calmly.

 _‘Guess we’ve already reached anarchy then.’_ Cat Noir sighed.

“Cat Noir?”

Cat Noir turned around to find Luka walking with a large band of children of various ages. _‘Yes. Lots of people I can ask all at once that are around my age. Thank you.’_

“Shouldn’t you be taking care of the akuma?” Luka asked her.

“I… don’t know where it is.” She admitted.

“Is it at the Agreste Manor?” Luka suggested.

“… Where is that?” she asked a bit quieter.

Luka thought for a moment, “I don’t know the address. My sister might’ve. She’s a fan.”

“Fan doesn’t mean you stalk their house.” Cat Noir mumbled to herself.

“I think it’s back that way. Along the Seine, just after the Eiffel Tower. It’s on the left somewhere.” Luka directed.

“Thought I check around there.” Cat Noir mumbled, “Thanks.” She started walking away.

“Wait! You’re leaving?” Manon moped.

Cat Noir stopped, “Uh.. “

“Hey. You want to go to a concert?” Luka asked her.

“Wow! Yeah!” Manon excitedly looked at his guitar.

Cat Noir took the opportunity to launch off. She finally knew where she was going.

Adrien bobbed to the beat as he shot smiles at everyone he passed. Most attempted to smile back, but they never quite got there. Rose slipped through the crowd and approached Bubbler’s stage from the side. “Bubbler. It looks like Adrien’s enjoying this party but wouldn’t he enjoy it more with his best friend Nino?” Rose tried with a sweet smile.

“Nino? Nah girl. Bubbler’s way more hip. Nino couldn’t’ve gotten this party started!” He thrusted his fist into the air and everyone in the party cheered.

“But Adrien might enjoy it more if everyone else was enjoying it too.” Rose continued.

“Everyone else is enjoying it. You seeing those dance moves? Yeah!” Bubbler pointed out.

“They’d enjoy it more if they weren’t forced to be here.” Rose pushed, “We won’t run away or anything. I know I’d love to be at a birthday party.” She tried to look as pure intentioned as she could.

“Well you’re at one.” Bubbler flatly state, his patience wearing thin, “What’s your problem anyway? Don’t tell me you miss how the adults ran things?”

“No no. I’m good.” Rose quickly denied.

_‘Left of the Seine.’_ Cat Noir looked down from the Eiffel Tower, scanning the roof tops. Her sight landed on a fancy looking building. _‘That? That’s not it is it? I swear I checked… Wait it has another courtyard!’_ Some fireworks flew up from the property just to mock her. _‘…No one would think someone actually lives in a castle like that. That’s ridiculous. Pick a smaller house Adrien. What? If you could afford that place, why did you stop before you bought a giant neon sign with your name?’_ Cat Noir glanced at the giant billboard of Adrien across the road, _‘Shut up.’_ Taking a breath, Cat Noir let her frustration leave her. _’Ok. Let’s go save the day.’_

Rose bobbed at the edge of the party trying to think of another way to reach Nino.

“Rose.” Tikki interrupted her, “You’re not going to mess this up. You can’t be afraid to make mistakes.”

Rose looked down at her and back at the akuma, considering what Tikki said. “So many of my friends are here. I have to know what I’m going to do or they’ll be in danger.” When she looked back, Tikki was gone.

“Good party huh?” Adrien conversed, “Though, I guess I wouldn’t really know, with this being my first one.”

“Oh… yeah…” Rose gave him a double thumbs up.

“This akuma seems rather cool compared to the first one.” Adrien thought.

“Yeah.” Rose smiled weakly as she glanced over to see Bubbler’s cool glaze following her.

While Bubbler was distracted, Marinette snuck through the gate.

“Marinette. You made it.” Alya quietly called from the snack table.

“Are you ok Alya?” Marinette embraced her.

“Yeah. No sweat.” Alya didn’t quite sell it, “The party planner’s rather strict. Where the heck are Ladybug and Cat Noir?”

“I don’t know.” Marinette glanced at the sky.

“More importantly…” Alya looked down at the blue package Marinette was carrying.

“More important than Ladybug and Cat Noir?” Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“… Less importantly, you got the present?” Alya remedied.

“Yeah.” Marinette nodded.

“F.Y.I. You totally didn’t finish by the end of lunch.” Alya smirked.

“I know. Thank goodness for the akuma.” Marinette sighed in relief.

“Who was calling for an akuma before?” Alya reminded.

“You only wanted it for you.” Marinette told her.

“You only wanted it for you.” Alya called her out.

“At least Adrien seems to be having fun.” Marinette smiled at the only jubilant dancer, though he now gave an occasional glance of doubt at his friends.

“Yeah, house rules: Don’t tell him any of the bad stuff going on.” Alya informed her, “But you might even get into the Bubbler’s good books by bringing him a present.”

“Right…” Marinette looked down at her present.

“Come on. It’s less weird now we’re at a birthday party.” Alya encouraged.

“… Was I going to be weird at not a birthday party?” Marinette freak out a bit.

“You’re going to be weird no matter what if the last few days are anything to go by.” Alya rolled her eyes.

“Alya!” Marinette quietly chastised. “… If I give it to him now, he’ll think it was organized under threat of the akuma. I want this to be from me.” Marinette set her jaw.

“You gonna hold on to that the whole time till the akuma’s beat?” Alya asked her.

“No, Adrien or Bubbler might see me with it… I’ll leave it inside.” Marinette decided.

Chloe watched the two girls sneak into the Agreste Manor. “Oh good, I didn’t need to get rid of her myself. Go now.” She pushed Sabrina forward.

“Uh…” Sabrina grabbed the Bubbler’s attention, “Could we have a slow dance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of coincidences in this show. Especially when it comes to the heroes already being at the scene, or learning about it, or getting there in a timely fashion. Of course this is connected with the fact that most of the akumas are coincidently closely connected with an elite middle school class. I have lots of convenient happenings as well, but that doesn't mean I can't make fun of them.


	3. Head in the Clouds

“Yes.” Cat Noir quietly celebrated as she landed on the perimeter wall. _‘Finally.’_ Below her was the fabled party said to be in front of what is known by some as the Agreste Mansion. _‘That’s not a house.’_ Cat Noir spent a moment looking over the mansion, trying to tell from anything she could see in the windows what amount of the building was actually lived in. Soon enough her eyes slipped down to the party. Bubbler was immediately identifiable on a raised platform with a DJ mixing table and sound system. It currently played a slow romantic song, and the party guests swayed along to it in pairs. A quick check for a red cap confirmed her suspicions that the akuma was Nino. _‘Who else blows bubbles? … I suppose it sounds like something Rose might be into.’_ Adrien was dancing with Chloe, though he seemed more concerned with looking at everyone else other than Chloe. _‘A slow dance? Isn’t it a bit early for… !! Rose! Dancing with… was it Jean? Did he ask her? Did she ask him!? Is there something between them? They aren’t… Did Rose’s business today have anything to do with him?’_ Cat Noir’s mind raced as she clenched her fists. _‘How long’s this song been going? I can’t let this continue!’_ She swayed from foot to foot trying to restrain herself from jumping down and pinning him to ground. Then she saw the music controls right next to the Bubbler. “Cataclysm!”

Everyone looked up from the ground as Cat Noir smashed down on Bubbler’s mixing table. It snapped in half before turning black and crumbling to dust.

Bubbler jumped back, “Dude! Not cool!”

“Everyone stop Dancing! Right now!” Cat Noir quickly ordered. She looked back at the many shocked faces watching her “.... If… it’s what he asked you to do…then it’s obviously evil.” She justified nervously.

“You’re the evil one! We were just having a cool time.” Bubbler complained.

“Yeah! ...” Chloe’s lone voice supported, “Hehe…” she giggled sheepishly at the many disapproving glances thrown her way.

“If you don’t like parties then you deserve to be with the adults!” Bubbler proclaimed. He grabbed his bubble blower and flicked it out from the bottle on his back.

Cat Noir had already jumped when the first bubbles shot out. “Everyone get back!” she called as she landed on the dance floor. Everyone scattered. Cat Noir quickly jumped back to the wall to make sure no one was hit in the crossfire.

“Man. We just want to have fun. But you and the adults just keep us down doing boring chores and homework!” Bubbler cried as he jumped and shot more bubbles across the yard.

The bubbles were impressive in size. Cat Noir had to put all her effort into just dodging them to make sure she cleared their edge. She lined up the next bubble and swung her staff into it to reflect it back. But instead she found her staff bouncing off it, throwing her off balance. She let herself hit the ground and watched the next bubble pass just over her. She pushed herself up as fast as she could to the sounds of excited gasps from her classmates. She found her feet but also found the bubbler much closer than she realised he was. He raised his bubble stick ready to let fly his next barrage.

“No wait! Bubbler!” a blond head raised her hands in front of Bubbler.

Cat Noir’s heart skipped a beat.

“You can’t attack her. She’s a hero. Nino wouldn’t.” Rose tried to reach Nino one more time.

“Get off my back dudette.” He tantrumed, “You’ve been heckling me all day. Like an adult. How about you go hang out with them if you like them so much.” Bubbler threw a large bubble at Rose.

“No!” Cried Cat Noir as she lunged for Rose. Just as she grabbed her the bubble struck and threw them into the sky. They both looked down at the quickly receding ground.

“…Uh. Hi Cat Noir.” Rose smiled and waved nervously.

“Oh, uh. ...” Cat Noir blushed as she let go of her and they both sat down in the not quite standing height bubble, “Are you ok Rose?”

“Yeah.” Rose reassured, though her smile fell into a questioning look, “You know my name?”

Cat Noir’s eyes widened, “…no. I. Did… Did Bubbler say it?”

“Oh.” Rose thought back, “Uh. I can’t remember.”

“He must have.” Cat Noir dismissed, “Why’d he attack you?”

“I… might have been annoying Bubbler all day.” Rose admitted.

“Annoying?” Cat Noir asked in confusion, _‘How could Rose be annoying?’_

“I just thought I could reach Nino. Then he could change back, and we wouldn’t have to fight him.” Rose lamented.

Cat Noir sighed “…Rose.” _‘Of course Rose would try that.’_ “Please don’t try that with an akuma. They can be dangerous. You should leave it to the superheroes.” _‘I guess I’ll have to think of a different argument to stop Ladybug trying that.’_

Rose gave a few small nods.

 _‘Which reminds me, aren’t I meant to be doing something?’_ Cat Noir turned and leant on the bubble. It stretched a bit, but not by much. She raked a clawed hand across it to less effect. She tried just punching it, but got nowhere. “Ugh!”

“You can’t get out?” Rose asked worried.

“No.” Cat Noir grunted. With nothing else coming to her she stuck her hand on the bubble and shouted, “Cataclysm!” Nothing happened. _’Great, and Rose had to be here to see how much of a failure I am.’_ Her situation only got worse when her ring started beeping incessantly. She watched the last patch flash.

“You’re going to detransform!” Rose warned.

“No. No. No!” Cat Noir glanced around. There was nowhere to run. With a second left she dived at Rose and covered her eyes.

Rose’s vision was covered by black gloved hands. Then there was a flash and she found her face being covered by soft warm hands. She could hear Cat Noir’s heavy breathing, “… I’ve got my eyes closed.” She informed.

Juleka lessened the pressure she was applying but still kept her hands on Rose’s face “… could you turn around?” She suggested.

“Yep.” Rose quickly agreed. She shuffled around a bit, leaving Juleka’s hands. She stopped moving with Juleka still in view of her eyelids.

“… keep going.” Juleka told her.

“Oh. I don’t know where I’m looking.” Rose smiled sheepishly.

Juleka placed her hands on Rose’s shoulders and directed her till she was sitting facing in the opposite direction, “There we go.” Juleka let go of her breath. “I’m so stupid.”

“No you’re not.” Rose quickly responded, “You just got hit trying to defend me.”

“And I used my cataclysm on some random thing when I should have saved it for something like this.” Juleka wallowed, “And now I’ve detransformed in front of you. I’m so… unprofessional.”

“You’re still new at all this. You’re still getting used to it.” Rose tried to encourage, “ … I guess we’re all bound to make some mistakes.”

“But I can’t make mistakes when everyone is counting on me.” Juleka told her, “When you’re counting on me.”

“Ugh! Get over it.” Interrupted Plagg, “Don’t tell me you’re already giving up.”

“Plagg. Shut up.” Juleka tried to quiet him as she shot a panicked glance at Rose.

“She already knows your Cat Noir. Surprise surprise, there’s a magical being that gives you your powers.” Plagg excused.

“Plagg? You sound so cute!” Rose hugged herself.

Juleka smiled to herself.

“I’m not cute. I’m a fearsome monster.” Plagg corrected.

Rose gasped, “That’s it!” She quickly turned to tell Cat Noir, “We…”

“No stop!” Juleka quickly covered Rose’s eyes again. They both froze in place for a few seconds. “… Did you see me?” Juleka finally checked.

“No. Sorry. I forgot.” Rose apologized. With eyes closed she turned back around, “…Cat Noir?”

“Yeah?” Juleka replied.

“We can get out of here if you just transform again.” Rose told her.

“No can do. You got any food?” Plagg turned to Juleka.

“I was in a bit of a rush.” Juleka said quietly.

“I’ve got food.” Rose reached into her bag and found a cookie being placed into her hand, “Thanks. I’ve got some cookies.”

“Cookies?” Plagg examined skeptically, “These are more Tikki’s thing.”

“Plagg! Eat them.” Juleka told him.

“Fine.” Plagg rolled his eyes.

Once he’d eaten the cookie Juleka called, “Claws out.”

“Hi.” Rose greeted again as she glanced over her shoulder at her.

“Thank you Rose.” Cat Noir smiled gratefully.

“It’s ok. Glad I could help a superhero.” Rose smiled cheerfully.

“Alright.” Cat Noir glanced at her hand, the bubble, and the long distance to the ground. Apparently, they’d floated above the Eiffel Tower. “Hold on to me.” Cat Noir told Rose as she thought through her next moves. But her ability to consider the future disappeared when Rose huddled up close and placed her arms around her neck. “Uh…”

“All set.” Rose informed with a smile.

“Uh…” Cat Noir acknowledged. _‘What was I… Right, break bubble.’_ She placed her hand on the bubble, “Uh… Cat… Cat… uh…” _‘What was the word again?’_ Cat Noir looked to her right again to find Rose’s face centimetres from her own, excitedly watching her moves. Cat Noir looked at the bubble straight ahead and hoped Rose didn’t look at her red cheeks. _‘Uh… Cataclysm. That’s it.’_ “Uh. Cata..” Rose tightened her hold. Cat Noir swallowed, “Um… Cata.. Cataclysm.” The bubble under her hand turned black and finally popped.

“Eek!” Rose let out as they suddenly started falling.

Cat Noir collected her thoughts and made a point not to look at the girl on her back. Once they’d passed the top of the Eiffel Tower, she grabbed her baton and extended it downward. _‘Let’s try for a less destructive landing this time.’_ Her baton struck the ground and was wrenched out of her grasp. She quickly shrunk it with her sliding hand so she could grab the top. She slowly decreased the rate it was collapsing until they ground to a comfortable halt a few metres from the ground. Cat Noir closed up her baton and landed on the ground. _‘So that worked. Good.’_

“You did it!” Rose landed on the ground and jumped for joy.

“You did it.” Cat Noir sighed, “I’m not cut out for this.”

“Yes you are!” Rose told her firmly.

“I’ve already nearly revealed my identity.” Cat Noir reminded her.

“If you’re talking about professionalism, at least you’re here.” Rose dropped her gaze, “Ladybug’s off doing who knows what.”

“She’ll be here.” Cat Noir stated, “Might already be dealing with it. I better go help.” Cat Noir looked towards Adrien’s house but looked back at Rose’s giggling. “What?”

“You’re going back to help already.” Rose told her.

“…Yeah.” Cat Noir looked at her with confusion.

“Because you are a good superhero.” Rose pointed out, “You never give up. You can do this!”

“… I guess.” She smiled at her, “You better go home and be safe. Ok? Leave this to Ladybug and I.” With that she tore her gaze from Rose and made her way back towards Adrien’s.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Rose replied as Tikki emerged from her bag, “You were right Tikki. Let’s end this.”

“Cat Noir!” Ladybug landed beside her as she looked up at the gates of the Agreste’s.

“Ladybug.” Cat Noir smiled at her.

“I’m so sorry I’m late.” Ladybug apologized.

“It’s fine. I had a lot of trouble finding this place too.”

“Well, I found it pretty easy. I was busy with something else.” Ladybug explained, “… It’s rather noticeable, being a mansion.”

“Not everyone knows what the Agreste Mansion looks like. And it’s got tall walls around it too. How’d all the students even find this place.” Cat Noir crossed her arms in annoyance.

“They probably looked it up on their phones or Bubbler rounded them up.” Ladybug considered.

Cat Noir passed a hand over where her pocket used to be, “My phone dissolved.”

“You can use the map on your stick.” Ladybug suggested.

“Map?” Cat Noir looked down at her baton.

“Boop.” Ladybug pressed the button.

The Baton split in half lengthways and revealed a screen with a map of the city centred on a point labelling Cat Noir’s current location. “. . . What? . . .”

“Hehe.” Giggled Ladybug, “You can call people on it too.”

“What.” Cat Noir placed a hand on her head, “I could have done this the whole time? What’s the point in having Plagg around?”

Ladybug couldn’t help smiling, “Plagg sounds like a cute name. I bet he’s a cutie.”

Cat Noir sighed, “He likes to think he’s not. And for once I feel like agreeing with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gates of the Agreste's sounds like a really cool name.


	4. This Party's Over

“Is this a party? Everyone back on the dance floor.” Bubbler ordered.

“No!” called out a defiant voice.

“What! Who…” Bubbler stopped as Adrien stood up, “Bro. This is your party. This is where the fun doesn’t stop.”

“We’re not having fun Nino.” Adrien told him defiantly. “I don’t want this. You shouldn’t take out your anger at my father on the entirety of Paris.”

Marinette swooned.

“I thought you’d understand. I’m making your birthday the best day ever. Why can’t you all just chillax and go with my flow!” Bubbler growled.

“Because they want their friend back.” Ladybug landed on top of the gate, “And all the family that have cared for and loved them.”

The party goers let out a cheer.

“And it’s time we get that for them all back. Lucky charm!” Ladybug threw her yoyo in the air. With a flash a bottle appeared in the air and landed in her hand. The bottle had pictures of bubbles on the side. She looked across the courtyard, but nothing stood out. She glanced behind her and saw a speed boat flash red and black. “Actually, this party’s rather boring. I think I’ll go to that one over there.” Ladybug turned and jumped off the gate.

“What! My party is the most exciting place on the planet!” Bubbler shouted. He jumped after, but a metal pole suddenly extended in his way and he flew face first into it.

“That was satisfying.” Cat Noir smiled as he fell back onto the wall.

“Cat Noir, do you know how to drive a boat?” Ladybug called.

Cat Noir jumped after her “Yep.” She answered as they landed on the small boat.

“What really?” Ladybug looked at her in surprise.

“Yeah.” Cat Noir confirmed.

“That’s so cool!” Ladybug gushed.

“It’s… not that big a deal.” Cat Noir mumbled as she blushed.

“Yaaaaa!” cried Bubbler as he flew towards them.

“Go!” Ladybug ordered.

Cat Noir started the boat and pushed the throttle for a moment. The boat shifted forward a few metres leaving Bubbler to splash into the water. He surfaced and spat out some water. Ladybug leaned over the edge and emptied her bottle of it’s contents on top of him.

“Yuck. What is this?” Bubbler washed it off.

“Circle him.” Called Ladybug.

Cat Noir drove the boat around, churning up the water. The white foam of the water was thrown up around them and clumped on the surface. Soon there was a field of bubbles surrounding them on all sides.

“Uh… so. Now what?” Cat Noir tried to peer through the white blanket.

Suddenly the Bubbler jumped out of the water ahead of them and launch a bubble at them. Ladybug grabbed Cat Noir and jumped overboard.

“Hahahah!” Ladybug laughed as she covered Cat Noir in bubbles, “It’s been too long since I had a bubble bath.”

“Isn’t this more the Bubbler’s thing?” asked Cat Noir as she brushed some the bubbles from her face.

“There you are!” the Bubbler smirked. He raised his bubble stick above the foam and launched a bubble at them. The bubble struck the foam and seemed to stick to the other bubbles, becoming part of the bubbly seascape. “What? No!” Bubbler frantically launched more bubbles at them, but they kept sticking or bouncing off the others. Eventually they banked up back to him and he found himself buried in them.

“That.. doesn’t make sense. I could hardly stop those with my baton, but this is working?” Cat Noir raised an eyebrow as they swam towards him.

“What doesn’t make sense? The giant indestructible magic bubbles or the magic bubble mix that came from nowhere?” Ladybug clarified.

“… touche.” Cat Noir dived into the river and came up in the middle of the bubble mountain. A villain only slightly more threatening than a role of bubble rap swung blindly at her. His giant bubble blower stick was clogged with normal bubbles. Cat Noir caught it in her hands and snapped it. A small blue butterfly flew out and squeezed through the many bubbles surrounding them. Cat Noir grabbed hold of a newly free Nino and extended her staff. She skimmed the surface of the river with it, pushing aside the bubbles and placing the akuma out in the open. Ladybug’s yoyo shot up and grabbed it and returned to her. Ladybug held it up triumphantly.

“What? Did I fall in my bubble mix?” Nino gaped at his environment.

Cat Noir smiled deviously and continued sweeping around with her extended baton until she reached where Ladybug was. Then she dumped the enormous conglomerate of soapy spheres she’d collected on top of her partner. After that she directed her staff down and pushed Nino and herself out of the river.

“Wow. Thanks dudette. I mean.. Cat Noir.” Nino thanked, “… was I an akuma?”

Cat Noir nodded solemnly.

“Man. Did I mess up my bro’s B day?” Nino glanced towards the Agreste Manor.

Ladybug landed next to them with more bubbles on her than the other two combined. “Cat Noir!” she shouted at her before descending into laughs. She spun round, flinging bubbles everywhere.

Cat Noir felt Nino shiver a bit beside her “Let’s dry off.”

“Ok.” Ladybug agreed reluctantly, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Cat Noir couldn’t see the bottle leave her hand, all she saw was a smaller clump of bubbles being ejected from a larger clump of bubbles. A wave of bugs popped their way out and left them all feeling clean, dry, and warm.

Luka let the final cord ring out across the lobby of the Hotel de Ville. The large crowd cheered. The impromptu band took a bow on their overlooking balcony.

“Thanks.” Spoke Luka through his microphone, _‘Who knew they had all this equipment in a back storage room at city hall?’_ he glanced back at Ivan on the drum set. _‘Looks like the kids of Paris now know you for something other than being the first akuma. And not bad rhythm.’_ Luka mused, _‘These miraculous really do make things more fun’_. A flash of red through the window caught his eye. “Looks like that’s it for now. Keep the music alive.”

The children cheered once more before a wave of ladybugs swept through the door and returned them all to their parents. The musical instruments and speakers seemed to have been put away too.

Mayor Bourgeois checked that all his limbs were still attached as Luka walked passed him.

“Thanks for the venue.” Luka waved before walking out the door.

The Mayor looked after him in confusion.

Ladybug and Cat Noir landed back in the Agreste’s courtyard and dropped off Nino. Ladybug thanked everyone as they applauded her and flew off. Cat Noir glanced one more time around the students to check they were alright. Cat Noir didn’t expect to find anything that would cause her concern, but she did. Her eyes narrowed as they landed on her archnemesis, _‘Jean Duparc’_. She motioned to her eyes and then pointed at one very confused student before jumping off after Ladybug.

“Woooow!” Alya cheered, “Go Ladybug! Go Cat Noir!”

“Ladybug’s amazing.” Adrien stared dreamily after her. “Uh!” He snapped out of it and turned to his guests, “Hey guys… uh. My father’s probably back now and he might freak out a bit if he finds you all here.”

“No prob dude.” Kim let him know.

“Don’t want us around. Loud and clear.” Alix poked her tongue out at him playfully.

“Uh! Thanks! Uh. For the party. Even if you were kidnapped.” Adrien thanked. “Nino.” He called to his friend before he slinked off.

“Oh. Hey dude. Uh. Sorry about all this.” Nino dropped his head.

“Are you kidding? Trying to throw me a party? This was the kindest thing anyone’s ever done for me.” Adrien offered his fist.

Nino knocked it, “Thanks dude. Did.. you get any enjoyment out of it?”

“Yeah. Before I realised what was going on, it was the best birthday I’ve had.” Adrien told him, “Actually, it still is. Seeing all my new friends is worth any akuma.”

“Ahhhhh. Did you see his smile?” Marinette melted as they left, “Maybe it really was worth being kidnapped to see that. And I was able to leave his present inside for him.”

“Oh it was definitely worth it girl.” Alya agreed showing Marinette her phone, “Check it out! While we were hiding I got this.”

“Everyone get back!” they heard Cat Noir cry. Alya’s phone showed her feet as she ran up some stairs.

The video turned as Alya found some cover and pointed back towards the battle. Alya ducked down behind the stone railing at the top of the stairs. The railing rose up the screen until it filled it.

“Is that…” Marinette started saying.

“No. No.” Alya begged.

They listened to a string of gasps and grunts. Finally they heard Cat Noir shout as she dived for Rose.

“Cat Noir!” gasped Alya in the video. The camera tracked upwards, revealing the world beyond the railing. A rapidly shrinking bubble could be seen in the sky just before the video stopped.

“Noooooooo!” Alya collapsed to her knees.

“Hahaha!” Marinette couldn’t help herself, “You didn’t.”

“I could see her so clearly. She was right in front of me!” recounted Alya.

“Looks like there was a railing in front of you as well.” Added Marinette.

“Today is a complete disaster.” Alya fell to the ground.

“You got to see Cat Noir though.” Marinette tried to cheer up, “And you saw Ladybug twice.”

“Yeah.” Alya accepted.

“And you can write all about it in your blog.” Marinette suggested.

“Yeah. And you got to give Adrien a present.” Alya added.

“Yeah.” Marinette sighed.

“So… I guess it’s an alright day.” Alya allowed as she dragged herself to her feet.

“Yay!” Marinette hugged her, “And tomorrow… Adrien will thank me for my present!!”

Alya rolled her eyes as she smiled.

“It’s great isn’t it? This scarf has got to be the best present my father’s every gotten me.” Adrien beamed as he waved to the girls.

Marinette politely waved until Adrien had passed from sight through the school doors.

“Girl! Why didn’t you tell Adrien the scarf was from you?” Alya turned on her.

“He just looked so happy when he thought it was from his father.” Marinette smiled after Adrien.

“Marinette! You’re amaz… it’s her!” Alya gasped.

“Her? Ladybug?” Marinette checked the skylines.

“No. Rose.” Alya corrected.

“Oh..” Marinette found the blond on the stairs hugging Juleka, “Uh yeah.”

“Rose!” shouted Alya.

“Yes?!” Rose shouted with equal volume as she turned around, “Hi Alya.” She waved.

“Rose! Tell me everything.” Alya begged.

“Everywhat?” Rose asked.

“You got captured with Cat Noir? What happened? What did you find out about Cat Noir?” Alya asked.

“Oh. Uh. Nothing much.” Rose dismissed.

“But what happened?!” Alya persisted.

“I just got trapped in a bubble. Cat Noir got me out and told me to go home and stay cozy.” Rose told her.

“But how’d she burst the bubble?” Alya checked.

Juleka hid behind her hair.

“She… has sharp claws?” Rose smiled innocently.

Juleka let out her breath, _‘Rose isn’t going to tell everyone about my mistake. … Wait, did Rose just lie? Has she ever done that before?’_

“But she already used cataclysm and yet she came back without a timer, did she detransform?” followed up Alya.

Rose and Juleka stared at Alya in shock for a few seconds, _‘How has she figured out all of this so fast?’_

“… No that must have happened after we escaped.” Rose lied.

“Can they just retransform?” Alya considered.

“They probably just need to… fill up… on magic or something.” Rose suggested.

 _‘Is she good at lying?’_ Juleka questioned, but quickly put it out of mind.

“Mmm.” Alya nodded, “You didn’t see Ladybug?”

“No, she must have met up when Cat… uh. I wasn’t there… Did Ladybug appear?” Rose answered.

“Yeah. Cat Noir returned with her. Wonder where she was at the start?” Alya wondered.

“Anything could have happened to keep her busy.” Juleka defended. “Might not have known where Adrien’s was.”

“It’s a pretty big house. You can see it from quite a distance.” Marinette noted.

“Wait. Were you at the party Juleka?” Alya thought back.

It was an innocent question but it still stung Juleka a bit that they hadn’t noticed her absence.

“You weren’t right.” Marinette concurred.

“Is that why you weren’t there? Did you get lost?” Alya’s eyes gleamed with amusement.

“No. …” Juleka denied, “… I’ve never been to Adrien’s before. There were walls all around it.” She caved.

Marinette and Alya both gave into their giggles.

“ ...How was I supposed to see the party? Just because I’m a fan doesn’t mean I know where he lives.” Juleka continued quietly.

“You’re a fan?” checked Marinette.

“No.” Juleka answered on the edge of audibility.

“It’s a good thing Bubbler didn’t realise you didn’t come.” Alya wiped her eye.

“Yeah.” Agreed Marinette.

 _‘Guess not even the over controlling kidnapper noticed me.’_ Juleka frowned and looked away.

“I mean he might have remembered you,” Rose entertained as she latched onto Juleka’s arm, ”but there was already enough people to throw a party.”

“Yeah. And when Ladybug and Cat Noir showed up he had much more important things to deal with.” Marinette tried to help.

Another innocent comment, but Juleka’s brain couldn’t help but hear it as ‘You weren’t important’. “I don’t like parties anyway.”

“You didn’t miss out on much.” Rose reassured.

“…You didn’t enjoy a party?” Juleka looked down at her with a bit of surprise.

“No. We were all there by force, so nobody was having fun. I spent all my time focused on trying to get through to Nino, but none of that worked.” Rose lamented.

“You didn’t... dance with people?” Juleka innocently asked.

“There was dancing, but I couldn’t have any fun with it. And how could I have fun when you weren’t there?” Rose smiled at her.

Juleka blushed and forgot about her self-esteem issues.

“And Ladybug and Cat Noir have figured out where it is now, so next time you don’t arrive at a party at Adrien’s, I’m sending Ladybug out to make sure you’re there.” Rose told her with a serious expression.

Juleka smiled. “Thanks… Dudette” Juleka regretted it the moment she said it.

Rose’s face light up, her mouth hanging wide open.

Juleka regretted getting up in the morning. She regretted ever being born.

“What did you just say?” Rose half squeaked half laughed.

Juleka hid behind her hair and walked away as quickly as she could. She cared not where she went.

“Juleka come back!” Rose barely got out from between her giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's pretty obvious who the [main villain](https://miraculousladybug.fandom.com/wiki/Jean_Duparc) of my series is. I feel like Cat Noir didn't have the easiest time so here's a [Chat Noir theme song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20n3UlWOVOg) that is really creative and never fails to give me a laugh.


End file.
